The Story of the Dark Maiden
by lillymansfield
Summary: Lilly's going to tell Yuma a lovely story about a Maiden's theme that's currently in possession.


**It's** **me again! My Black Butler story had so many views, that I've found the courage to post this one! I thank you of your support. Reviews and stuff like that are welcome! **

**Yuma: Lilly...**

**Lilly: Oh, I don't own Yugioh Zexal! **

**Love,**

**Lillymansfied**

* * *

" Yuma! Astral!" Lilly shouted to her friends. Lilly opened the attic door. And ran towards them.  
" What's up, Lilly?" Yuma asked.  
" Yes. What is the matter?" Astral asked. Lilly has the ability to see astral for their memories are intertwined. Lilly breathe heavily for the long run to reach them.  
" Have you seen Sis with my maiden's Deck?" Lilly asked them with heavily weary eyes.  
" No. We haven't seen Nines all day. Sorry." Yuma replied. Lilly sighed in disappointment.  
" Thanks anyway." Lilly said.  
" That deck seems to be very important for you to go such great lengths." Astral observed.  
" Yes. It has a very special story I want to share with you." Lilly replied.  
" Then you'll need this." I voice said from behind. The three turned around to see a girl around the group's age. She had black hair down to her back and devilish black eyes. She wore a black tank top with 'Death' written all over it in blood red. Not surprisingly, she's wearing jean mini shorts and black flats. Lilly's wearing the opposite with a white shirt with blue streaks on the ends of the shirt and white shorts down to the ankles.  
" Thank you for returning my Maiden's deck." Lilly said retrieving them from Nines.  
" So what's the story about?" Nines asked curious as ever.  
" It's about the dark and light Maidens in my deck." Lilly replied.  
" I want to hear it too!" Yuma shouted excited.  
" Yes. This story of the Maidens is interesting. I'd like to hear as well." Astral said.  
" Do you always have to say it so..."  
" Know-it-all like?" Yuma finished.  
" Exactly."  
" Leave Astral alone you two." Lilly said slightly annoyed.  
" Whatever, get on with the story."  
" Do you mind if two more maidens cut in" Yuma's grandma said referring to her and Tori.  
" Sure! The more the merrier!" Lilly said happily and made room for the two. Once everyone settled in, Lilly started.  
" Okay. Ask no questions on what I do or say." Lilly instructed. Everyone nodded.  
" Alright. It all began long, long, ago..." Lilly started as the deck collided with the ground. The individual cards flutter to the air. Everyone stayed quiet having the thought that it all has to do with the story.  
" When the world was still ruled by rulers of Fudo era. " Lilly said and moved her field card to the middle of the circle.  
" The city of Mādan was ruled by the Dark Maiden" Lilly sad and placed her Dark Maiden card under the field spell.

Her name was Nindela and she was a powerful ruler. She ruled by force and not by reason for it what seemed the only way to control her nation. This made the people of Mādan to fear her. Every time she went out to check on her people, they quickly bow in fear. They tremble at her feet as she passed. Though she didn't tax heavily on them like the other rulers before her, but for those who done wrong like stealing from a local market, she gives them no mercy. Sometimes she punish them for little things like sneezing and don't say 'excuse me and have bless you'. It wasn't very long for rumors spread out. Even so, Nindela very so loved her people, and they too loved her so. It's just that Nindela didn't know how to show her people her love for them. And the people's fear in her clouded their love for her. Soon she became depress and the punishments she gave became worse and worse. Until it got so bad she was named the Dark Maiden.

One day, the people decided to help their beloved ruler to see that they loved her. So they gave her flowers to admire her beauty. Nidela didn't understand this sudden behaved and locked up the young man who courageously stepped forward in a dungeon. Since he didn't do wrong, he was left with that. She became even more depressed. And the people became more afraid thinking that she killed the man or torchered him to death. The next day they have her the finest chocolates for it was her favorites. Ninedela thought they were poisoned and threw the young woman in the dongon like the young man. Ninedela became even more depressed when found out they were not poisoned. And the people became even more afraid thinking that she had the same fate with the young man. Ever since when the people try and fail they became more apart.

On the other side of Mādan, in the town of LĪnę it was ruled by Lydela, the sister of Nindela. On this palace, the people hatted Lydela for reasons unknown. Lydela was gentle to them. She tax them so lightly that it didn't seemed like they were taxed at all. She also didn't punish them so much for wrong even though she had a good sense of justice. The problem is that she doesn't really show it very well. Lydela was very hard working too for she even worked with them. But every time she tried, they kick her out and can even throw stones at her. It got so bad that they forced her out of her own palace. Now with no palace to run, she began adventuring for some time till she heard the rumors of Nindela. With nothing better to do, she decided to visit her hoping to be helpful.

When she arrived, Nindela barely recognized her. The only proof of her sister was the half of a circle that represent a crescent moon birthmark. Which Lydela wore on her neck. Nindela wore the almost very small birthmark but it was shaped to fill the circle and creat a full moon. Now knowing, Nindela invited her in. She told her what has happened and asked for advice. When Lydela told her advice, she argued with it saying it was too soft. Lydela fought back stating it was so rough. As they argued reason came into both and a compromise was born. Nindela couldn't hold her excitement any longer. Although, Lydela stopped her tracks saying that they should prepare first. Nindela agreed despite how exited she was and knew it was the right thing.

After a week of training later, she gathered her people as she told the great news. The people were confused at first. Ninedela questioned them with the guidance of Lydela. The people told her that they were fine at what she was doing for they loved her so much. Ninedela was so happy that she cried tears of joy for the first time in ages claiming how she loved them too. That time the people rejoiced for they now know the truth of their Maiden ruler. Lydela was a little sadden that she wasn't needed anymore and decided to leave. But Ninedela urged her to stay and rule with her. Besides, the people on the other side was doing well anyway. Lydela was glad and stayed beside her for what seemed like the golden ages of the town of Mādan.

* * *

**Oh. And by the way, do you think I should continue this? I'm not sure but... I'll let you decide. **


End file.
